Dan 10,000
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: Having failed to save his family and friends from the exploding Nasty Burger, Danny's arms and heart are left severely burned in the aftermath(literally and metaphorically)! Now a broken man, will Danny ever find happiness in life again? Or will he be doomed to the deepest pits of despair? [Danny F. x Lucy Mann]
1. Intro

_**Hi mortals! This is a story I adopted from SaurusRock625. Now he's gonna be helping me with the chapters since it started out as his story. Now I'm sure you all know, Ben 10,000 from Omniverse had a Biomnitrix in the form of twin gauntlets. These will be different from the ones Ben 10,000 originally uses. How? That will be seen in a later chapter.**_

 ** _Shawn: PhantomDragon99 doesn't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: And now without further ado, BRING THE NOISE_**!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **Yelling**

 **Alien Combo Database**

* * *

 _ **Dan 10,000**_

* * *

Years into the future of a formerly small town known as Amity Park we see two houses made, not of alien alloy, but bricks. Sure they weren't the most advanced of buildings, but they were homes nonetheless. The outside was old fashioned, but the inside was like a sci-fi convention. There was a giant screen supercomputer, a Null Void chamber, a hidden lab.

The hidden lab will be explained later.

A figure with long hair that was a mess of black with neon blue streaks wearing a neon green shirt with a blue dragon on it, purple gauntlets, blue khaki shorts, and neon green tennis shoes, and a cane that has an orb containing a galaxy walked to one of the houses and knocked.

The door was answered by an alien that has a human form which was a woman that looked to be in her late twenties. She had pinkish colored skin, long, golden blonde hair that was in a ponytail, purple eyes, and a few freckles on her face. She was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that had a red collar and a red star on the chest area, white socks that went up to her knees, and a pair of red shoes. She also had red lipstick on her lips.

"Hi there Shawn. You made it just in time." She said.

"Hello, my dear. I'd say so. Let's get in and watch the movie." Shawn said holding a pocket-watch and walking inside.

The woman followed Shawn to the family room. Shawn and the woman sat on the couch with two other people.

The second person was a man that looked to be the same age as the woman. He had spiky long black hair that spiked in a backwards direction and reached past his shoulders which was kept in a low ponytail, copper brown eyes, and tanned skin. He also had a well kept beard. He was currently wearing a tight muscle shirt that was white and copper brown, a pair of copper brown cargo pants, and black combat boots. He was also wearing a strange pair of armored copper colored gauntlets that had a black and white hourglass on the back of each one. These gauntlets covered his arms from the back of the hand to just below the elbows.

The third person, who was sitting in the man's lap, was a little girl that seemed to be the perfect combination of her parents. She was about six years old, and had this mischievous aura. She had her dad's hair and eye color, but she had her mom's facial features and skin tone. She was currently dressed in a pair of black shorts with a copper brown tee shirt.

These three unknown people are Daniel James Fenton, and his wife and daughter Lucy Mann-Fenton and Krystal Fenton. But Danny-boy typically goes by the name of Dan 10,000 to the people of the world that he has saved on multiple occasions. Lucy is actually an alien called a Lenopan, or Sludge Puppy.

Why are her kind called Sludge Puppies, you ask? Well, if you saw one you'd notice they look like living piles of sludge in the shape of an anthropomorphic puppy dog This means that their daughter Krystal is a human/Lenopan hybrid, and possesses all of the same powers as her mother, which will be shown at some point later.

The fourth person is Shawn Xihuitl, a family friend of Danny's and guardian of the multiverse. He's not like humans, ghosts, or aliens. In fact, he had an amazing DNA mix-up; 1/3 human, 1/3 ghost, and 1/3 dragon. The four were watching the movie as Danny remembered something horrible, and it wasn't the reason he freaks out when he sees toast. Lucy and Shawn noticed this.

"Danny, are you OK?" The former asked.

Danny let a single tear fall to answer the question he was asked. Lucy leaned into Danny while Shawn put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Krystal hugged her father after seeing the tear.

"We know you miss them." Shawn said.

"Yeah. But I can't help but feel as though I could've done better and maybe I could've saved them." Danny said as he started to cry.

Lucy and Shawn knew what Danny was talking about. The day that he went through so much pain. Shawn knew that pain more than anyone since it happened to him. It was the day that Danny had failed to save his loved ones from the old Nasty Burger's explosion in a ball of fiery, greasy death. Danny remembered the events that followed so vividly.

* * *

 _ **Like I said before, this story has been adopted from SaurusRock625 and he will be helping me with any edits here and there. Now Saurus, the only reason I didn't change the Krystal daughter thing is because I really like it.**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Thank you, Phantom! At least SOMEONE has taste.**_

 ** _Shawn: Now, we already have some alien combos in mind for this story as well as some that Saurus had thought of, but if you have any ideas we're all ears. You just need to be specific with appearance, powers, and weaknesses._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	2. First Meetings

_**Hi mortals! Welcome back to the one story I have adopted. Now, I have made a list of some aliens that Danny has when fused; Rath Arms, Big Chuck, UpRigg, Crashocker, Humungoopsaur, Atomic X, Ghostmutt, FrankenWolfer, XLRG, Cannonblast, Graviguana and Astro Dust. Any others will be revealed later.**_

 _ **Shawn: I believe I appear in this chapter as my usual self.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Right. Now without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **Yelling**

 **Alien Combo Database**

* * *

 _ **Visit From A New Friend and An Alien**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback Commencing**_

* * *

 _Running as fast as he could, fourteen year old Danny Fenton was trying to make it to the heat regulator of the Nasty Burger to save his friends and family. They had been tied to it with ectoplasmic ropes, and the regulator was heated to the point where it was gonna explode like a fireworks factory on the Fourth of July! He tried to access his ghost powers, but his transformation ring didn't appear._

 _"I can't go ghost!" Danny said to himself as realization struck him like a ton of bricks._

 _This meant only one outcome was possible now. Danny would be unable to save his loved ones! They were gonna end up dying via smoldering ball of flames fueled by grease from his favorite restaurant!_

 _ **"NOOOOOOOO!"** Danny yelled as he tripped, and fell to the ground._

 _He could only watch helplessly as the radiator to the Nasty Burger exploded in a raging ball of fire! The shockwave sent Danny flying back, and the only thing he could feel was a searing pain in his forearms from the heat of the explosion!_

* * *

 _ **End Transmission**_

* * *

 _ ***Casper High***_

Four months. That's how long ago the death of Danny's family left a giant gaping hole in his heart. From the accident, Danny also had bandages from burns along his forearms.

Despite just being released from the hospital, he was able to go to school.  
Danny had dim, lifeless eyes. His raven hair seemed to have lost all energy and was drooping, casting a shadow over his eyes. The entire school felt sorrow for the orphaned Fenton. That is except for one douche of a student.

Danny was in his English class sitting with those who gave their condolences, except for one.

"Hey Fen-Toad! I heard that all the losers you know went up in flames! Why didn't you join them?" Dash taunted in a voice that could make the villain cheer on his arch-nemesis. That's his normal voice by the way.

"Dash, come on. Give him a break, he lost those close to him. Leave him alone for one day." Paulina, the personification of the 'popular girl cliche' said, defending the honor of Danny and his deceased loved ones.

"Don't tell me you want to defend this freak. Fen-Tina deserves this." Dash said in his usual tone.

Mr. Lancer, the teacher of the English class, had heard enough as he stood up.

 **"War of the Worlds! MR. BAXTER!** You've been bullying this school too long. Starting tomorrow, you're suspended for three months. If I hear anything else about your bullying, it means expulsion. Am I clear?" He said, leaving the entire class to gasp in shock.

Dash Baxter glared at Danny, blaming him for the misfortune as usual before shoving his way to his desk.

Danny gave Paulina and her group a small smile which was returned. He wanted to defend the honor of his loved ones, but was grateful another was. The school day was otherwise, boring as if the ghosts decided to find some other town to haunt. Danny was grateful for this, since he didn't have the heart to fight.

At the end of the school day, Danny was quick to leave as he grabbed his books and dashed to the door.

In his mad dash, he bumped into someone, causing them both to drop everything they were holding.

Danny looked up to see who he bumped into and saw a girl who had amethyst purple eyes, long golden blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and a pinkish skin tone with a few freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress with a red collar and a white star on the chest area, red shoes, and white socks that went up to her knees along with red lipstick.  
Danny and the girl picked up each other's stuff, but neither of them were mad about the encounter.

"I'm so sorry." The former said.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Lucy. Lucy Mann-Tennyson, by the way. I just got here yesterday." The girl said.

"It's alright. Welcome to Amity Park." Danny said as he handed Lucy her books.

Lucy handed Danny his books as she got her, but not before she noticed the bandages on Danny's arms and gasped.  
Danny took his books and ran to what he considered his home.

* * *

 _ ***Fenton Works***_

Danny walked to his home, or rather what was left of it. Ever since the 'Nasty Burger Incident', Danny has lived in the odd building alone. When he looked up he saw a purple and gold version of the Fenton RV with neon green dragons in front of his home.

He heard muttering as he got closer to the vehicle. When he got around, he saw a boy the same age as him, if not older, digging through boxes.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Danny asked.

The boy stood up and looked at Danny with his miscolored eyes; one china blue, one green.

"Hi there. You must be Danny. I'm Shawn, your guardian and grief counselor." He said.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a guardian and grief counselor?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Shawn said.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the strange person as a way of saying 'I want the truth'. Shawn sighed as he decided to just let the cat out of the bag.

"Well, I'm not really a grief counselor. I'm actually a close friend of your family and I'll be staying with you for a while, just until you get back on your feet." Shawn said.

"Um, OK. Well, come on in." Danny said, unsure how to feel about Shawn.

Shawn gave a small smile and lifted the boxes he had in his vehicle and carried them into Fenton Works.

Shawn placed his boxes on the floor and started to pull out several things, including a portrait of Danny's friends and family, a hammer, a chisel, a large stone, and an Arabian oil lamp. As Shawn looked around, he noticed incense and had a small frown as he looked at his locket.

Danny walked downstairs to the lab where his adventures first started. Just staring at the portal was enough to bring back happy memories of the past, yet at the same time these memories hurt him quite a bit.

Danny's eyes began to water as he was haunted by visions of the burned and mangled bodies of his family and friends from the aftermath of the explosion.

"Why…?" Danny asked himself. "Why couldn't I save any of you in time? Why did you have to die? Why? Why? **Why?! Why?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"**

Danny sat there letting his tears fall freely as he sobbed over the deaths of those he cared about. Danny thought about ending his life to join his loved ones, but he knew that it would only make him a full ghost, which wasn't acceptable.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking of doing, I suggest you think again young man." said a voice.

Danny looked behind himself thinking that it was another ghost that wanted to kill him, but instead saw Shawn standing with something that didn't belong here.

On Shawn's shoulder was a small humanoid frog with bulbous green eyes, and wrinkled grey skin that had a few liver spots here and there. He appeared to be about six inches tall, and several appendages that formed a mustache and beard of sorts on his face. He was wearing a black and green outfit that looked like a cross between and Aztec battle dress and a Greek toga, along with silver armor on his arms and legs. His hands had only four fingers each, while his feet had three toes each.

In Shawn's hands were twin gauntlets that seemed to be armored with three long, bladed, black claws on the knuckles, and a black and white hourglass on the back of each gauntlet. Each gauntlet also had two bands on it that seemed to be the way to hold it in place on the wearer. One that goes across the palm, and another that is just below the elbow joint. The armor looks like it covers the arm from the elbow to the back of the hand.

"Greeting, Daniel. My name is Azmuth, the greatest mind in five galaxies. I have heard your silent plights and have come to help you."

Danny didn't seem convinced, and just turned to stare at the closed portal that started this. Azmuth, however, wasn't about to give up so easily.

"I have a solution that will allow you to continue fighting to protect Amity Park, and honor your family and friends memories at the same time." Azmuth said.

This seemed to pique the boy's interest as the fire in his eyes re-ignited. He looked back at Azmuth with a face that said 'Oh really?'. In response to this, Azmuth snapped his fingers, and in a flash of light the gauntlets that he had brought with him had teleported onto Danny's arms, and accelerated the healing of the burns. The bandages were removed to reveal that the burns were now gone, leaving only rough skin behind. The gauntlets beeped a few times signifying that they had keyed into Danny's unique DNA.

"Those are my second greatest invention, the Biomnitrix. With it, you can transform into different aliens and combine certain aliens for more powerful combinations." Azmuth said.

"The claws on it are retractable, and meant to be used only if you turn back while in the midst of battle." Shawn explained.

"Use this gift well, Daniel." The First Thinker said.

And with a flash of light, Azmuth had returned home to Galvan Mark II. Danny stared at the Biomnitrix in wonder, knowing that he should indeed be fighting to honor the memories of his friends and family. Danny yawned.

"Well, Danny-boy, you should get some rest. I'm gonna stay up and handle a bit of business." Shawn said as his eyes turned neon green and gold.

Danny didn't notice this as he went to his room. Shawn turned to the fourth wall and had a grin to rival the Joker's as he turned into his ghost form and phased out of Fenton Works.

* * *

 _ ***Amity Park***_

Shawn had flown to the house of Dash Baxter and saw the jock throwing darts at a photo of Danny with the eyes X'd out.

"So, guys what form should I take to frighten him with?" He asked the fourth wall. "Zs'Skayr with a mix of Aku, you say? I like your thinking." He said as he took the form of Zs'Skayr as he was shown in the original Ben 10 series with the claws and coloration of Aku.

The new demonic Ectonurite Shawn opened the window to Dash's room and used his tentacles to pick up the jock and pull him out of the room as he flew towards the woods.

"Hey, Let me go!" Dash yelled as a tentacle covered his mouth.

Demon Ectonurite Shawn put Dash in front of him and pinned him to a tree.

"Dash Baxter, a pleasure to finally meet you or should I say, a displeasure to meet you." He said.

"What do you want freak?" Dash asked trying to sound tough, but failing.

"I want you to leave the Fenton boy alone, for I am his guardian." Demon Ectonurite Shawn said.

"Perfect for Fen-turd to have a freak as a guardian." Dash said.

Demon Ectonurite Shawn growled as he slashed the bark above Dash's head with his claws, leaving large gashes in the tree.

"Don't mock my power fool. I could destroy you right here, but I'll let you live if you leave the Fenton alone." He said.

"Why should I?" Dash asked, not wanting to give up harming his favorite punching bag.

Demon Ectonurite Shawn opened his chest and a demonic scream was heard as tentacles flailed out of the opening. Dash tried to look away from the horror but the tentacles kept him pinned to the tree as DES closed his chest.

"If I hear you've been bothering him, I'll use your bones as toothpicks as I devour your flesh and soul. This is your only warning. Am I clear, Baxter?" DES asked.

Dash nodded as DES let him go. The jock ran screaming back to his house.  
DES turned into normal Shawn who winked at the fourth wall before flying back to Fenton Works.

* * *

 _ **So, what did you guys think of this? Now, I'll list all of Danny's aliens as of right now.**_

 ** _Danny's Current Aliens (Fusion): Rath Arms, Big Chuck, UpRigg, Crashocker, Humungoopsaur, Atomic X, Ghostmutt, FrankenWolfer, XLRG, Cannonblast, Rath Back, Graviguana and Astro Dust._**

 ** _Danny's Current Aliens (Unable to be Fused): Greymatter, Brainstorm, Big Chill, Swampfire, Jetray, Chromastone, and Clockwork._**

 ** _Danny's Current Aliens (When Not Fused): Atomix, Alien X, Crashhopper, (Perk) Upchuck, Humungousaur, Way Big, Goop, Upgrade, Jury Rigg, Ghostfreak, XLR8, NRG, Wildmutt, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, Cannonbolt, Heatblast, Gravattack, Rath, Pesky Dust, Astrodactyl, and Feedback._**

 ** _Shawn: This list is a tad incomplete, so if you guys have any ideas for fusion aliens we'd like to hear them._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Right. Now, those who can guess what's in that locket Shawn has if you don't already know will get a shout-out in the next chapter. Same for the person who guesses why Shawn has that portrait, the stone, the hammer and the chisel. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	3. New Fusion Old Foe

_**Hi mortals. Welcome to another rendition, installation, addition, continuation, whatever you wanna call it of Dan 10,000. Now, this story will not be written alone. My co-writer will be helping me with the fights and any other scenes we come up with. Also, I want to thank God of the Challenge for allowing me to use some of the fusions he had.**_

 ** _Danny's Current Aliens (Fusion): Rath Arms, Big Chuck, UpRigg, Crashocker, Humungoopsaur, Atomic X, Ghostmutt, FrankenWolfer, XLRG, Cannonblast, Rath Back, Graviguana, Astro Dust_** ** _, Big Rath, Heatwolfer,_** ** _Fourmungousaur,_** ** _Frankenhead_** ** _._**

 ** _Danny's Current Aliens (Unable to be Fused): Greymatter, Brainstorm, Big Chill, Swampfire, Jetray, Chromastone, and Clockwork._**

 ** _Danny's Current Aliens (When Not Fused): Atomix, Alien X, Crashhopper, (Perk) Upchuck, Humungousaur, Way Big, Goop, Upgrade, Jury Rigg, Ghostfreak, XLR8, NRG, Wildmutt, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, Cannonbolt, Heatblast, Gravattack, Rath, Pesky Dust, Astrodactyl, and Feedback._**

 _ **Now without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **Yelling**

 **Alien Combo Database**

* * *

 _ **First Fight, Old Enemy**_

* * *

Deep within the darkest recesses of the Ghost Zone, the camera opens up on the lair of the former Ghost King known as Pariah Dark. But he's not the main focus here. Not yet. It is not his time to fight in this story.

No, the main villain of this chapter is yet to be revealed, but I assure you, they are no one to sneeze at.

"Those wretched police! They thought they could keep me locked away, but they thought wrong!"

Guess who that was, folks. Yup, it's everyone's most hated vampire-wannabe; Vlad. But how exactly did he manage to escape from the, for the most part, inescapable Ghost Zone Prison in the first place? Let's just say it took some time, effort, and lots of digging involving spoons, a spatula, two gallons of mayonnaise, and several hundred wooden planks. But the point is, he broke out.

Although, how he got himself arrested in the first place we'll cover that later.

And now, he was walking through the corridors of Pariah Dark's palace, searching for something. And held in his hand was a device that looked like a Taser combined with a Saber Staff from the Star Wars franchise.

"Now, if I were a pumpkin holding a very powerful ghost at bay, where would I be?" Vlad asked himself.

He passed through many different rooms in his search for the item he was seeking. He looked in the dining hall, the kitchen, the man cave- Oh, that's right. Pariah Dark doesn't have a man cave.

Finally, he got to the throne room, where the Coffin of Forever Sleep resided with exactly what Vlad was looking for.

"There it is; Fright Knight's pumpkin prison!" Vlad said to himself. "All I need to do is remove the sword from the pumpkin, free the Fright Knight, and then I can put my plan into effect!"

Grinning like a maniac, Vlad levitated over to the pumpkin prison of the Fright Knight before gripping the hilt of the ectoplasmic green sword.

"Once I release Fright Knight from his prison, I'll use my Plasmius Power Absorption Staff to drain him of his power and add it to my own. And with his power combined with mine, I'll be unstoppable!" Vlad declared.

How much you wanna bet this plan's gonna backfire? $100,000? I'm sold, add that with my bet of $900,000.

* * *

 ** _DARK fukaku mihatenu sora yo Tsuki ha ookina kizuato darou.  
_**

 ** _SPARK yami ni ugomeiteru hitokage Zoushoku shiteyuku ze~!_**

 ** _Majou no TYPHOON~_**

 ** _Kyouki no HURRICANE~_**

 ** _Butsukariau IT'S WARRIORS~!_**

 ** _SURVIVOR, YOU ARE THE SURVIVOR! Zetsubou wo kirisaki_**

 ** _Yuganda tsumi wo shitomero_**

 ** _SURVIVOR, THE SUPER SURVIVOR! Genkai wo kawase yo~!_**

 ** _Ikareru tamashii~~_**

 ** _FIGHT FAR~~~!_**

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile, in Amity Park…*****_

Danny and Shawn were in the kitchen as the former of the two was messing with the Biomnitrix. "I wonder what else I can turn into." Danny asked. It has been a few days since Danny was given the Biomnitrix, and he's been practicing with it for awhile now. He currently was able to transform into ten different combos that he knew of, and several regular aliens that were usable. Thirty-one, if you include the aliens used to create his fusion aliens.

"I think you can figure it out, Danny." Shawn said as he duplicated and continued to cook. Shawn had told Danny who he was and what he could do shortly after the Fenton child got the Biomnitrix.

Danny groaned in frustration as he laid his head down and slammed the gauntlets together, causing him to transform into an alien that looked like a combination of a humanoid wolf and Frankenstein's monster with giant Tesla coils coming from his back.

Shawn and his duplicates put the food on the table as one of them tapped Danny. "Get up FrankenWolfer."

FrankenWolfer looked up and saw his hands. "Whoa. This is awesome. But how do I change back without waiting for it to timeout?"

Shawn merged with his duplicates before hitting the Biomnitrix symbol which was on the collar around his neck, causing FrankenWolfer to turn back into Danny.

Danny smiled as he started to eat, enjoying what Shawn had cooked.

"Now eat up. You gotta hurry and get to school. I'll pick you up later." Shawn said as he left and went down to the lab.

Danny smiled at he ate food that wasn't trying to kill him.

After eating, Danny walked to school. He noticed Dash hadn't tried to pound him into the pavement, but was happy to know that. His thoughts turned to Lucy.

The blonde girl had not left his side ever since their chance encounter that day, and Danny honestly didn't mind. For some strange reason, he felt like he could open up emotionally to this girl. Maybe it was his broken heart trying to mend itself by gaining a new friend. Or maybe it was Danny trying to fill the void that had formed with the death of his family and friends. Either way, Danny just didn't have the heart to chase her off like he did most others.

His thoughts then went to Shawn. The boy looked like Danny but had major differences, such as the hair, the eyes, and even the clothes. They both saw the bright side of everything, although Danny hadn't seen the world in vibrant color since that day and he hadn't seen the world in more color since he got the Biomnitrix. When he found out about Shawn's past and his powers, he knew their paths in life ran on a parallel at certain points of their lives. They had both lost their loved ones, they both had problems with their ghost powers at some point, they both even crossed Plasmius at some point.

After a good ten minutes of walking, Danny finally made it to school with enough time to brace himself as a familiar blonde haired blur tackled him into a hug! The first thing Danny learned about Lucy when they became friends was that she's a hugger and could hug for hours on end.

"Hey, Danny! Ready for class?" Lucy asked, letting go of Danny after seeing he was turning blue.

"As I'll ever be." Danny replied.

The day seemed to go by relatively quickly for Danny. He wasn't really paying attention to the lessons at hand. He was too busy thinking about what happened to him.

When the final bell rang, Danny asked Lucy if she would like to come over and study, and she agreed. He smiled at her and they walked out together.

Shawn had arrived to the school in a car with flowers and incense. "Come on. Danny, you have to pay your respects today." He said.

"Oh, right. Hey, Lucy you wanna come with?" Danny asked.

"I'd love to come." Lucy smiled as she wanted to comfort his friend. She then rushed to Shawn and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for helping him smile." She whispered to him.

"No problem." Shawn whispered back.

Danny and Lucy got in the car as Shawn drove to the cemetery.

They didn't get halfway to the cemetery when screams were heard and the sky turned dark with green clouds.

Shawn drove into an alley as he looked at Danny. "Ready?" Shawn asked.

Danny nodded as a certain vampire wannabe crashed on Shawn's windshield.

"Plasmius." Shawn and Danny said with a scowl.

"Please ignore the halfa that has just become the definition of the phrase bug on a windshield." Vlad quipped in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"And how did you escape Walker's prison?" Shawn asked.

"Let's just say it involved hours upon hours of digging and leave it at that." Vlad said, trying to pry himself off the windshield.

Shawn used the windshield wipers to try and get Plasmius off the windshield.

"Spray him. "Alright, back to jail with you. And I'll make sure we have a special cell for you." Shawn said holding an improved Fenton Thermos out and sucked Vlad into it.

"What is going on right now?" Lucy asked.

"Eh, well it went like this." Danny said as he explained that he was half ghost while Shawn explained what the Biomnitrix was.

Lucy held her head as she processed this information and was in awe that her first friend in this town was a super hero.

"And that's all there is. Ready Danny?" Shawn asked as he turned to Danny who was already out of the car and running to the danger.

"Lucy, you wanna hear about what aliens Danny has?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. I hope he has a Lenopan." Lucy said.

"Your species? He might." Shawn said as he turned to her with a smirk as he explained how he knew she was a Sludge Puppy along with his DNA and started listing all of Danny's aliens.

* * *

In the center of Amity Park, we see a familiar armor-clad villain wreaking havoc.

" **Yes! YES! Run in fear and scream as you wish, mortals! It only makes me stronger!"** yelled Fright Knight as he cut down a police officer.

It didn't kill the guy, thank goodness, but the poor man was paralyzed from the pain.

Danny ran up to the scene. "Hey, Knight Light! Mind keeping it down? People are trying to relax."

The armor clad ghost looked to see his sworn enemy standing there in his human form. He was curious about the gauntlets, but he decided to ignore that for now.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the halfa. Come to be cut down by my sword?" Fright Knight mocked. "I've already struck down many of your pathetic law enforcers, and shall lay waste to this pathetic town!"

"Yeah, I've seen hot dogs scarier than you." Danny said as he slammed his wrists together and transformed into a version of Humungousaur but he looked similar to Goop in terms of how his body looked and had a small UFO above his head. " **Humungoopsaur!** " He yelled as he flexed his muscles.

* * *

 **Alien Combo Info**

 **Species: Half** **Polymorph, half** **Vaxasaurian**

 **Given Name: Humungoopsaur**

 **Abilities: Natural powers of the two species.**

 **Biography: Unknown**

* * *

Humungoopsaur looked at himself. "Wait, this isn't who I wanted. I wanted Big Chuck for this." He said.

Fright Knight laughed at the ridiculous creature before him.

"THIS is the form you choose to fight as? A dinosaur's living booger?" Fright Knight asked humorously. "Oh, that's rich! T'would almost insult me, were it not so funny."

Fright Knight just raised his sword and shot out a ray of pure ectoplasm at the ground. When it hit, several ghostly skeletons decked in armor and armed with swords, maces, and spears rose up from the ground.

"My servants… make it painful!" Fright Knight ordered.

Humungoopsaur glared at skeletons before using his UFO to swirl his body around them before morphing his body into a sphere around them. "If you think I'm letting you wreck this place, your helmet must be on too tight." He said to Fright Knight.

"How dare you speak to your superiors in such a barbaric tone?"

Having had enough, Fright Knight readied his sword, and rushed at the hybrid alien. And unfortunately for Humungoopsaur, the blade was charged with electrical ectoplasm.

Shawn was driving a motorcycle with Lucy in a sidecar as they arrived on the scene of the fight. "Oh brother, not him." He said as he discreetly snapped his fingers to make a small rubber coating appear around the UFO

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"Fright Knight. The so-called 'Spirit of Halloween'." Shawn said before explaining who he was and what he could do.

Humungoopsaur made a hole in his body to trap Fright Knight inside with the skeletons before closing in on them and making his body acidic for them without them even knowing.

At first, it seemed like Humungoopsaur had this fight in the bag. Fright Knight and his minions of ghostly skeletons were trapped within a blob of highly acidic goo. But then, something happened.

The archaic ghost began to glow with intense pink energy, and thrust his arms out as he released a short range pulse of ghostly energy. The results were less than favorable for Humungoopsaur, as his body was splattered all over the place.

"Hmmm…"

Fright Knight took a moment to examine himself and determine his power. His shoulders began to shake as he chuckled before that chuckle became full blown evil laughter.

"It looks like that fool known as Vlad Plasmius did something right for a change!" Fright Knight declared as a ghostly pink aura flared up around his body like a raging inferno.

Lucy gasped seeing this.

Shawn turned his vehicle into a sofa while creating a small shield around them as he ate popcorn made for the fight. "Wait for it."

Humungoopsaur's UFO gathered up all of him as he stood and rubbed his head. "This is going to be a problem, unless..." He mused as he swirled around Fright Knight and made his body acidic to melt his armor and sword.

" **WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…!"**

The Fright Knight's armor melted slightly before he phased away from Humungoopsaur and growled.

"You have damaged my armor and my blade. **Feel the full wrath of Fright Knight!** " Fright Knight said as he fired eye beams at Humungoopsaur and missed with each one.

Shawn pulled out a thermos that looked very high-tech and handed it to Lucy. "Open this, point it at the man out of time, and press the button on the side when I say so."

Lucy took it and nodded.

Humungoopsaur glared at Fright Knight. "You do realize that you'll lose soon right? Why not make it simpler on everyone involved?" He asked, the second question being directed at someone else.

" **YOU FOOLISH MORTALS! PREPARE TO DIE!"** yelled Fright Knight as he charged up a ghost ray.

"Now's the time Lucy." Shawn said as he tossed a belt onto Fright Knight and a small device that shocked him, sapping his power.

Lucy opened the thermos and pointed it at Fright Knight as she pressed the button. The thermos released a beam of light that shot a pumpkin onto Fright Knight's sword.

Humungoopsaur noticed this and started to speak. "To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath, in pumpkin near."

Fright Knight disappeared along with everything he had done.

"Press the button again but point it at the sword in the pumpkin." Shawn said.

Lucy did so and a light shot out of the thermos and sucked the pumpkin and sword into it.

Humungoopsaur hit the Biomnitrix symbol on his sash and turned back into Danny. "Nice work you two. Shawn, did you modify the Fenton Thermos?" He asked.

Lucy beamed with delight.

"Oh no. I always carry one my own high tech ghost-catching equipment in my pocket dimension pocket." Shawn said as he turned the couch into a 2014 Corvette Stingray Convertible and opened the doors for them.

They all got in the car as Shawn drove to the cemetery.

* * *

Shawn, Danny, and Lucy got out of the car once they reached the cemetery and walked to a single headstone with five names. Danny sat down in front of it.

"Hey, guys. I just dropped by for a visit." Danny said.

He knew that none of them could answer, but it helped him feel like they were still alive if he talked to them. Lucy sat next to Danny, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's been awhile, but I've been a little busy with things. Oh, and I'd like you guys to meet some new friends of mine. There's a boy who moved in with me. His name's Shawn and he's helping me smile more. There's someone else who makes my days in school brighter. Her name's Lucy, she recently transferred to Casper High. And I have got quite a few new stories to share with you!"

Danny proceeded to tell them about Azmuth, who was a scientist that gave him the Biomnitrix what helped heal the burns he had. He had told them lies about who Shawn was and wasn't completely lying about Azmuth and the Biomnitrix. He didn't tell them about what else the Biomnitrix could do, that Shawn was part ghost, or that Azmuth was a hyper-intelligent alien.

Shawn looked at the headstone and took out a hammer and chisel he had in his pocket as he got close to the headstone. He started to chisel words under the names. When he was finished, he had written ' **Gone but not forgotten.** '

Danny smiled at Shawn for this.

"Thought it was missing something." Shawn said as he smiled before leaving to get the flowers and incense.

Danny and Lucy continued to sit and talked to the grave.

"I wish I could have met them." Lucy said.

"So do I." Danny said.

Shawn lit the incense with his fire breath before he reached them and handed the flowers to Lucy and the incense to Danny.

They all stayed there until it was late. "So, Lucy, can we give you a ride home?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Lucy said.

"You two wait here. I have to get the stone from the car." Shawn said as he went to the car and carried the large stone back.

Danny and Lucy were confused to where the stone came from as Shawn pulled out his hammer and chisel and made a statue with Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz smiling before pushing it to the grave.

"There we go." Shawn said as he grunted.

Danny smiled as he and Lucy walked to the car.

Shawn summoned a bouquet of flowers; a jasmine, a white lilac, a dried white rose, a red tulip, and a Snowdrop as he placed it on the grave and walked to the car.

Danny and Lucy were talking as Shawn walked forward.

Shawn let Danny and Lucy in before getting in to drive. "So, where do you live Lucy?"

"A few blocks from a place called Fenton Works." Lucy said.

"Fenton Works you say? Why don't you stop by there?" Danny asked.

Lucy looked at Danny as they both talked while Shawn drove. "Well, this day has been grand." He said as the screen turned black.

* * *

 ** _Now wasn't that amazing? Now, once I get enough votes on the poll currently on my profile, I'll close it. But I also want you to answer something for me._**

 ** _Should Danny have a Sludge Puppy? If so, I'd like you to PM me a look for him as in his physical form excluding the coloration, a name, and if he can be combined with any of Danny's fusible aliens._**

 ** _Once again, I am encouraging all of you; new, just joining us, or already following to draw fanart of either scenes or characters in my stories and send me the links through a PM or a review so I can show others and they can support you like I am. You don't have to be good at art to try this; I only ask that you try your best._**

 ** _I had help with that theme song, so if you think it should change talk to me and SaurusRock625. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. AN

_**I'm a little busy with life to work on chapters. There are other stories you could read and wait. I am working on chapters so stop reminding me that I haven't updated and be more patient. I don't have a schedule of when I post chapters, I just do it whenever I can. Stop using guest accounts and show your username.**_


End file.
